


fancy meeting you here

by alexmanes



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, Mild Smut, Overall Happiness and Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 04:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18748822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexmanes/pseuds/alexmanes
Summary: Alex has an inexplicable habit of running into Sheriff Valenti.





	fancy meeting you here

**Author's Note:**

> Made for Day 3 of Alex Manes Appreciation Week 2019, which revolves around Alex interacting with someone he hasn't had the chance to on the show. I chose Mama Valenti because that gives me an excuse to write another Kylex one-shot. I might be a day late on this, but it's better late than never.

The first time Alex accidentally runs into Michelle, it’s at the parade thrown in his honor.

It’s a pleasant enough spring day. There’s not a cloud in the sky and a cool breeze ruffles up the strands of hair sticking out from beneath his beret. The sidewalks of Main Street are brimming with locals and tourists alike, and it’s so out of the ordinary that Alex almost forgets this many people live in his hometown. The locals come to honor one of their own, while the tourists are simply eager for some semblance of excitement. Streamers and balloons and blown-up portraits of Alex are strewn all about, making it look far more festive than he’s used to.

Yet it feels fake. Artificial, almost. Nothing more than a charade put on for good show. He barely knows Isobel Evans, who’s the one throwing the entire affair. She looks all too pleased with herself in the front seat of the convertible, flashing a smile and perfectly executing a pageant-esque wave. From where he’s sitting up atop the backseat, Alex recognizes most of the faces in the crowd; neighbors, peers, old friends of his father or brothers. A good number of them played a part in making his youth a living nightmare, either by picking on him between classes or spreading word of his sexuality as means for juicy gossip. Now, though? They’re nothing but smiles and laughter and good cheer, as if willing to overlook parts of Alex they’d otherwise take an issue with.

The ride through town can’t end soon enough, but even then, Alex still has to greet those who’re eager to thank him for his service. There are so many people to hug and politely thank, no matter the discomfort churning in his gut, and the faces begin to blur into one. He’s not sure who is who about fifteen minutes into the congratulations, but his father is there to keep him rooted in the moment and funnel through the masses. Alex is well aware that Jesse’s monitoring every interaction, simply ensuring his youngest son follows in the footsteps of the other Manes men before him. Proud, yet humble. Friendly, yet reserved. Approachable, yet above it all.

Jesse’s spent a considerable amount of time picking apart Alex’s personality, taking dig after dig throughout Alex’s military career until Alex outranked him and was sent beyond his father's watchful eye. Even then, Jesse didn’t stop until he was satisfied with the man his son had become, stripping him of what little individuality he’d retained past high school. Now Jesse bears witness to his work firsthand, and Alex can do nothing more than quietly —  _silently_  — resent his father.

Somewhere between Noah Bracken clapping him on the back and Max Evans offering him a stiff tip of the hat, Alex finds himself face-to-face with someone he hasn’t seen in ten years. Longer, actually, now that he thinks about. Once he and Kyle drifted apart in high school, he saw less and less of Michelle Valenti. Now here she is: staring up at him with an unreadable expression, donning a getup that reminds Alex an awful lot of her late husband, and rendering Alex speechless.

“Sheriff,” Jesse greets, always one for holding up appearances and ruining moments.

“Master Sergeant,” Michelle responds, equally as polite. Though she stands rigid, her features visibly soften the moment she meets Alex’s gaze. “Welcome home,  _mijo_.”

Distantly, Alex is reminded of the days he’d spend over at the Valenti household — per Kyle’s insistence, of course, but readily accepted by both of his parents. She’d make them crisp-cut sandwich wedges and freshly squeezed lemonade while they let their imagination run wild in the backyard or up in their treehouse. Once upon a time, Michelle treated him like her own flesh and blood, especially once Alex’s mother was no longer in the picture. They were much simpler times, he realizes, and some of the few happy memories he recalls from his childhood.

There’s a sense of comfort, of familiarity, that comes with her presence. For a split second, Alex feels at ease, as if he’s safe to let the weight of the world drift from his shoulders. No pretenses are needed with Michelle. No matter how long they’ve gone without seeing each other, it feels natural to step back into their old routine. If only his father wasn’t lingering by his side, ready to interject himself into any potential conversation or scold Alex for a slip of his tongue. Alex isn’t afforded the luxury of being candid, even with an old friend who feels more like family than his father does.

“Good to be back,” Alex offers up, managing a weak smile.

Michelle returns the gesture with an equally wary one, but seems to understand she can’t say much else with Jesse around. Instead, she squeezes Alex’s elbow as a small, nearly unnoticeable comfort. Then someone else is taking his hand in a firm shake, Michelle disappears into the crowd, and Alex simply watches her go.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The second time it happens, he and Kyle have no choice but to clue her in on Project Shepherd.

From the truth behind Jim's death to the fact aliens reside in Roswell, all of their cards are on the table. Quite figuratively, too; they've set the necessary evidence across the examination table in Kyle's office, which is why Michelle discovers what they're up to. Had they been mindful to lock the door behind them, to ensure no one was able to barge in on their heated discussion, then perhaps Michelle would still be in the dark. As it stands, however, she's standing before them with more knowledge than either of them are particularly comfortable with. It's reminiscent of their childhood, back when one of them had broken a lamp or tracked mud into the living room or done something equally careless and chaotic. They had no choice but to tell Michelle, who would have found out all on her own, with or without their admittance.

"You could lose your medical license," she scolds Kyle, who looks thoroughly ashamed. "What you did to Jesse Manes can land you  _behind bars_."

Without thinking, Alex says, "He deserved it."

Both Kyle and Michelle turn to give Alex a bewildered look, but he remains steadfast in his opinion. If Jesse was willing to murder Kyle in cold blood, Alex can't possibly find it in himself to feel sorry for his father's predicament. If anyone deserves his sympathy, it's Kyle.

"That's not our call to make," Michelle insists, though it's clear she's inclined to agree with Alex. The way she grips Kyle's shoulder, as if terrified he'll wind up with a bullet to the chest if she lets go, makes that much obvious. 

"My brothers and I are his next of kin," Alex points out, "so it  _is_  mine."

Growing up, he'd always looked forward to the day his father finally stood on death's doorstep, but there's no sense of victory with Jesse's current condition. Alex doesn't miraculously find the closure he so desperately wants, can't even find it within himself to settle on the best course of action. No matter how furious he may be — at Jesse, at the government, at everyone who has ever enabled his father to garner this much power — Alex cannot, for the life of him, decide whether Jesse lives or dies. Because regardless of the monster residing motionless in a hospital bed just down the hall, that monster is still his father. There is no easy way of going about killing your own flesh and blood. At least, to a man with morals; and Alex prides himself on taking the higher road in most situations. 

"My brothers won't be here for another week," Alex continues, "and they asked me to wait before making the call. We have until then to get our stories straight."

" _We_?" Michelle repeats, her eyebrows raising accusingly.

Kyle and Alex shoot her a knowing look, then spend the next hour explaining how they'll need suspicion pulled away from Jesse's inexplicable use of narcotics, yet build up a solid enough backstory to convince people Jesse's nose-dive into barbiturate abuse was to be expected. They'll both need alibis, but luckily Michelle will vouch for Kyle if any of Alex's brothers try pointing a finger his way. If push comes to shove, Alex can finally face the music and track down Michael to speak up on his behalf, but he's not particularly fond of the idea and refuses to go into detail when Kyle presses him for answers. 

"Something happen between you and Guerin?" Kyle whispers, resting his hand against the curve of Alex's back. He's standing a little too close for comfort with Michelle still in the room. Though she's busying herself with rereading the files laid out on the table, Alex doesn't want to risk airing his relationship problems where she can hear.

"We talked," is all Alex says. "Didn't work out. That's all you need to know."

Kyle looks far from satisfied with the answer. If Alex didn't know any better, he'd say Kyle looks downright concerned, but there's no time for rehashing his five-hour wait for Michael — which only ended when Alex finally realized he'd been stood up, and spotting Michael's truck at the Wild Pony had simply cemented that realization. 

"Besides," Alex makes a point of adding, "we have other problems to worry about. Our biggest one is down the hall in a medically-induced coma, remember?"

Apparently, that's the wrong thing to say. Kyle's features harden up and his jaw clenches, and suddenly the hand on his back is slipping away. 

"Right," Kyle mutters. "Your father."

"A monster," Alex corrects, because he's been made aware of the fact  _he_  was next on Jesse's hit list. If Alex had any qualms about his father's predicament, that piece of information threw them right out the window. "Who shot you."

"I had a vest," Kyle reasons, but that doesn't sit well with Alex. He roughly tugs on the collar of Kyle's shirt and brings it low enough to see the bruise no more than a few days old. It sits right above his heart; a constant reminder of what could've happened had Kyle not been prepared. 

"He wanted you  _dead_ ," Alex reminds him. "What were you supposed to do? Sit there and take it?"

Kyle doesn't respond. Instead, he tries to move away from Alex, who manages to catch his wrist before he can.

"I don't blame you, if that's what you're worried about," Alex whispers so only Kyle can hear. "So why do you blame yourself?"

 "Because I'm not like him," Kyle hisses, though makes a point of lowering his voice when Michelle briefly looks their way. "Alex, I took the Hippocratic Oath. I swore to uphold ethical standards, and I—" He falters and averts his gaze, which only serves to further worry Alex. "I broke that promise by stooping to Jesse's level."

"You didn't stoop to his level," Alex insists. "I've spent twenty-seven years in a living nightmare thanks to that monster. I know him better than I know myself, Kyle, and that's because he didn't leave me with any other choice. I know what he's capable of — what he's done to my brothers, to my mother, to  _me_. That's not even counting the hell he's put  _your_  family through. He's murdered people.  _Innocent_  people.

"You've never been anywhere close to his level," Alex continues. "Not when we were in high school, not when he brought you in on this, and definitely not now. Got it?"

Though Kyle looks less than convinced, Alex can tell his words are sinking in. At the very least, the ensuing smile — a bit forced, a little too weak, but twinged with relief — proves to Alex that Kyle is taking his minor speech to heart. In the moment, that's enough. 

Unbeknownst to Kyle or Alex, Michelle eavesdrops on every bit of their conversation, watching out of the corner of her eye.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The third time could be under better circumstances.

At the very least, he'd prefer his run-in with Michelle to be when he's  _not_  about to get fucked six ways to Sunday by her son. Alex knows they should find somewhere — literally,  _anywhere else_  — other than the backseat of his SUV, but the cabin is an hour out of town and Alex is too tipsy to drive. Kyle’s apartment is just fifteen minutes from the Wild Pony, but Kyle’s hands are now sliding down the back of Alex’s jeans while Alex makes quick work of Kyle’s belt and it’s pretty clear they’re gearing for a no-good, down-and-dirty public hookup in typical Roswell fashion.

At the start of the night, they'd done exceptionally well keeping things cool under the collar. They were celebrating Maria’s birthday, after all, and they'd gotten there before the bar closed. Even though they weren't bothering to hide the relationship, it's not worth the inevitable bar brawl if someone takes issue with their wandering hands. However, they failed in spectacular fashion once the bar closed for the night. Maria became lenient with the alcohol her friends pilfered, and lowered inhibitions meant Alex was dropping to his knees in the men’s bathroom and Kyle was hoisting him on top of a sink to return the favor. Then Max walked in on them, promptly walked right back out, and they figured it was better to take this out to the nearly empty parking lot. Granted, they spent a considerable amount of time making out in the open — pressed up against the trunk, then both back doors — before actually getting in, but at least no one was around to see their PDA. 

"Should we be doing this?" Kyle breathlessly murmurs, carefully sliding his hand beneath Alex's right thigh. He's taking extra care with Alex's prosthetic, trying to find a comfortable enough position for his boyfriend, and Alex is thoroughly smitten (and turned on) by how considerate Kyle is in a moment like this.  

"We should definitely be doing this," Alex chuckles, sliding a hand across the nape of Kyle's neck. When a shiver runs through Kyle's body, Alex can't help but grin and tug on his belt with his other hand, all while urging his hips up against Kyle's.

As if someone quite literally lit a fire under him, Kyle suddenly presses Alex down against the cushioned seat and buries his face in the crook of Alex's neck. Alex can barely think straight in the heat of the moment; not while Kyle's grinding against his thigh and pressing open-mouthed kisses along his jaw and leaving marks that'll most definitely be visible the next day and palming Alex's ass through his briefs and—

There's an unexpected knock on the window. Whoever it is, they're blocked from Alex's view because Kyle is sitting up with his shirt halfway off and turning to see who's disturbing them at a time like this, which limits Alex's line of sight. At first, Alex assumes it's Maria or Liz coming to corral them back in. Wouldn't put it past the girls to inadvertently cock-block him, but the voice that follows is most definitely  _not_  Maria or Liz.

"I got a call about public indecency," comes Michelle's voice. Though she's muffled, he can hear the amusement in her tone, which makes everything ten times more mortifying. "Should I assume that was about you two?"

Five minutes later, they've managed to shuffle themselves out of the backseat and look every bit as disheveled as they feel. And because Kyle  _does not_  want to address the fact his mother caught them mid-foreplay, he's deflecting to the best of his abilities. Alex commends him for that. 

"No one complained when I made out with Liz in the parking lot," Kyle grumbles, "and that was in the front seat for everyone to see."

 _Good point_ , Alex thinks. 

"People called to complain because they can't handle seeing two men together," Kyle continues, perfectly content to rally behind their cause. "No one's even here! The bar closed an hour ago, Mom. Were we supposed to just—" He momentarily flails his hands in the direction of the entrance. "Go at it on top of a pool table? The bar?"

 _Shut up_ , Alex thinks.  _Shut up, shut up, shut up._

Michelle sighs, but doesn't appear as disappointed as she could be. "For your sake and mine, I'm going to ignore what you just said. I'm more concerned about the fact neither of you thought to tell me about—" Now she's the one gesturing, except she's using her flashlight to motion between the two men. " _This_."

For the first time since being caught, Kyle and Alex share a look. They hadn't purposely avoided telling Michelle, but with Project Shepherd requiring more of their time and the relationship still being so new, they figured it could wait. Once they'd settled into some semblance of a routine, they could let her down gently and give her time to process the news. So much for that. 

"Why is it that I have to find everything out myself?" Michelle mutters, finally lowering her flashlight. "First the aliens, now my son."

Then, as if an afterthought suddenly occurs to her, she raises her flashlight back up and states, "I'm going to write this off as a false report, but on the condition that Alex comes with you to Sunday dinner. Don't show up without him, Manuel."

Kyle doesn't look too pleased with the use of his middle name, but Alex chooses to focus on the fact he's been invited to their family dinners. Kyle's mentioned them offhandedly once or twice before; now Alex is expected to accompany him to one as his boyfriend.  

When Michelle directs her gaze Alex's way, she manages a smile — and in turn, Alex manages one right back. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The fourth time just so happens to be on the happiest day of his life. 

 _Some_  people — specifically, Maria and Isobel — insist that it's bad luck to see his fiancé before they walk down the isle. Though he points out that the superstition only applies between a bride and groom, they refuse to tell him where Kyle is currently getting ready. For good measure, they put Michael and Max in charge of keeping Alex in his own dressing room. Luckily, Jenna and Rosa are far more lenient and help sneak him out when the boys aren't looking. 

When they leave him in front of Kyle's door, Alex is promptly overtaken by wedding day jitters. He frantically adjusts his blue suede tie and smooths down the crisp coat he's been dutifully reminded not to wrinkle every step of the way. Hoping he looks as presentable as he assumes Kyle does, Alex beams at the thought of his husband-to-be dressed down to the nines, looking as impeccable as always. It helps settle some of the butterflies in his stomach, but Alex is still impatient as ever. He's all too eager to finally get a glimpse of Kyle in the suit he's been bragging about for the past few months, claiming that Alex is going to be blown away and probably left in tears. 

"It'll be payback," Kyle had decidedly announced. "I already know  _I'm_  going to cry once I see you. It's only fair that you cry with me."

If Alex is going to cry, he'd much rather do it while fawning over Kyle in the privacy of his dressing room. Not while letting over a hundred of their closest friends and relatives see him choked up at the altar, even if this is the one day he's allowed to make a scene. 

But as he reaches for the handle, the door opens from the inside. Alex panics, thinks that maybe he should reach out and pull it shut himself before Kyle sees him, but then he's greeted by the sight of Michelle with tears in her eyes and a shocked expression evident on her face. 

"Alex!" She gasps. Before he can so much as blink, she's ushering him back out the door and muttering under her breath about the same 'bad luck' Maria and Isobel had warned him about. The door clicks shut and automatically locks in place, which means he's fresh out of luck and probably not going to see Kyle for another hour. Luckily for the guests, they'll get to see the waterworks up close and personal.

"Uh, fancy meeting you here?" He tries, but she's not buying it. "I was trying to find the bathroom. Promise."

Michelle shoots him a knowing look. "Of course you were."

She looks about ready to scold him for trying to sneak around, but she takes a step back instead. Admires his suit — adjusting his tie in the process — and looks to be fighting back even more tears. 

"Oh,  _mijo_ ," she croons, cupping both of his cheeks. "You look so handsome."

A bittersweet mix of pride and disappointment curls up in his chest. On one hand, his own mother isn't there to share the moment with him. She'd made up a handful of excuses to not go, one of which included the fact his brothers would be in attendance. Since their father's death, they'd slowly but surely come around, making amends and trying to piece together some semblance of brotherhood. Their relationship with Alex is far from perfect, but Alex won't push them aside for a mother who hardly makes the effort. This is his day; not her's. 

Thankfully, the disappointment is easy to shake when Michelle is standing before him. Michelle, who has welcomed him into her family with open arms, just as she'd done nearly two decades ago, and is more of a mother than his own ever will be. When he catches the excitement and joy in her eyes, he feels the telltale prick of tears at the corners of his own. He has to quickly wipe them away with the back of his hand, and she's quick to pull him into a tight embrace. 

"You can't make me cry before Kyle does," he teases, wrapping his arms around her. 

"Don't you know? That's the mother-in-law's job," she teases right back. "I'm  _supposed_  to make you miserable."

Alex pulls back with a laugh, knowing that Michelle does anything but make him miserable. After the initial shock wore off, she'd taken to their relationship right out the gate. Had championed it when others shunned them. Had mediated whenever Kyle and Alex hit bumps in the road. Had been the first to find out Alex was proposing to Kyle. Sure, there were moments when she'd been left in the dark, but Alex had quickly learned it was much easier to keep her in the loop rather than out of it. 

"You should run and hide before the girls find you out here," she warns, but not before leaning up to peck his cheek. "Trust me when I say it's worth the wait."

Alex throws his head back with a groan, but knows she's right.

"Fine," he relents, "but only because I know for a fact that Maria's already on the hunt for me."

Sure enough, it takes mere minutes for Maria to come stomping through the halls of the hotel. By then, Alex has slipped right back inside his dressing room and patiently waits for her to loop back around. He manages to feign absolute innocence in the face of her wrath and lives to see the ceremony.

There are plenty of tears — not just from Kyle and Alex, but from most of the guests in attendance — and just as much laughter, especially when they fumble over their vows and try to out-do each other with ridiculous stories that'll lighten the mood. Through it all, Alex feels as if his heart is about to leap right out of his chest or give out mid-ceremony, but he's too thrilled to care. If he were to die right here, right now, with Kyle's arms around him and their loved ones watching on, he'd die happy.

They share their kiss as husbands amid congratulatory cheers and whistles from their loved ones, and Alex feels the weight of the world lifting right off his shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> Was this cheesy? Yes, but I love cheesy, happy content and goddammit, I will write as much as I want for this ship! Anyway, if you liked this fic, feel free to drop a kudos or comment, but only if that's what you're into. If you prefer other methods, you can privately hug your phone/computer close to your chest and whisper, "Thank you." I promise I'll hear your kind words, sense your gratitude, and smile to myself. Find me at [alexmanes](https://alexmanes.tumblr.com) if you ever want to discuss Kylex!


End file.
